Walking Dead: Legacy
by steffy2106
Summary: Better Summary Inside. Story set 17 years after the end of Season 3 and will follow a 17 year old Judith and a 28 year old Carl by alternating POV. Losing the last root of the original Atlanta group affected Judith and Carl much more than anticipated, they decide to leave together to try to build a life away from all the painful memories. Rated T for now maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** Hey guys,

New Walking Dead story here I hope you like it. Please read and review to let me know what you think. I would also like to take a second a thank my fantastic beta Daniel. He is awesome and one of my BFF. Thanks Dan for doing that.

**Summary:** Story set 17 years after the end of Season 3 and will follow a 17 year old Judith and a 28 year old Carl by alternating POV.

Losing the last root of the original Atlanta group affected Judith and Carl much more than anticipated, they decide to leave together to try to build a life away from all the painful memories. The world had changed in 17 years, humans managed to adapt to the apocalypse... Growing up during the Zombie apocalypse was bound to affect the person you are become.

When they reach their destination, they meet a stranger with an unexpected link to their past, reopening wounds and giving them more than they bargained for.

Carl G/OC, Judith G/OC.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Walking Dead, just the plot and the OC

Steffy2106

**Chapter 1**:

Looking at my sister, hunched over the grave broke my heart into a million pieces. It has been a week since we buried him and yet she was still spending all day every day talking to a rotting corpse, under 6 feet of dirt. I would have sold my soul to take her pain and sorrow away from her but there was nothing I could do, I have never felt so useless before and it was making me crazy.

I knew Daryl had been everything to her; he had been the one raising us since Judith was only three and I knew his death would be devastating but this was taking it to a whole new unhealthy level and I couldn't let this continue any longer. I would lose the little sanity I had left seeing the constant pain in my sister's eyes, hearing her soft sobs at night when she thought I couldn't hear.

This world had toughened us up; we both had physical and emotional scars proving that this world had never been kind to us. I had lost so many people that, except for Judith, nobody really mattered to me anymore, she was both my weakness and my strength...She was my world, the only reason I really kept on fighting.

I need to protect her; she is my baby sister after all...my only family. I knew she was highly trained but she looked so frail, especially kneeling beside Daryl's grave.

"I heard you're leaving."

I turned to see Theresa standing just behind me, and cursed myself. I was sloppy, even lost in my thoughts I should have heard her approach...I should have known she was there at least 12 feet before she reached me. Daryl would have bitched for hours.

"_Ya need to always be on high alert boy, this world is jest waitin' for one thing and it's to eat ya...literally, now get yer head out of yer damn ass and come back down to this hell we live in. Ya have people lives in yer hands, ya have yer sister life in yer hands...ya need to keep her safe, no matter what"_ he would have said.

"Yes, we're leaving, as soon as Jude is ready...Today would be ideal. The sooner, the better."

She came to stand closer to me. "And you intended to tell me when?" She asked, brushing her arm against mine.

I took a step aside to break the contact, and looked down into her stormy grey eyes. "Why should I tell you?" I sighed, and shook my head. "Listen T, I told you from the start that we would never be a couple."

"I know but—"

"There is no 'but'! Listen I have been honest with you, I don't remember promising anything. I told you I don't do relationships. I told you Judith was my priority and always would be. I told you when Daryl got sick that Judith and I would be leaving as soon as he was gone. I never lied to you."

"I know but I hoped that you might let me in, we've been seeing each other for over two years...don't tell me there is nothing here. Let me come with you."

"I like you T, I think you are a great girl but no, I don't feel the way you do" I shook my head. "Your family is here and...No, I don't want you to come, sorry. It's me and Jude, it will always be like that."

"Jude is the most important person in your life, but you were not the most important person in her life, Daryl was."

"So what? Jude is the only person that matters to me and always will be. Goodbye T, be happy." I walked away up the hill to go meet Judith.

I didn't turn around to look at Theresa; I didn't need to see the pain in her eyes, the betrayal written all over her face. She did know better, I told her from the first day and never pretended otherwise. Women were only trouble, everything that went wrong with the group was due to women and their stupid decisions. Starting with my mother, and her inability to keep her pants zipped up for a few months after my father supposedly died. This indiscretion made me lose both my parents, the man I saw as a hero, and brought a little girl into this world...A little girl that had been rejected by the great Rick Grimes, at least she had Daryl to give her the love my father never gave her.

Judith was sitting beside Daryl's grave now; I sat beside her, pulling her into a hug, resting my head on top of hers.

"My dad died..." She whispered, resting her head in the crook of my neck. My heart broke into another million pieces.

She knew Daryl was not her father, but it was what he had been to her since she was born and even more after my father died. I looked at Daryl's grave and I could remember the day my father died like it was yesterday.

_Judith had been three years old, I was 14, and as usual Daryl was putting Judith to bed in the room we were sharing. He was then laying beside her and reading her some silly book he found until she fell asleep. _

"_Am I a bad girl?" She asked out of the blue. _

_Daryl threw me a quick glance, but I pretended to be listening to the Ipod my father had found a few weeks ago. That was my strategy to listen to them talk without being noticed. _

"_Why would you say that Juju? You are the most amazing little girl in the whole damn world. If I ever had a lil'girl I would want her to be just like you." _

"_Then why Daddy doesn't like me Unke Dary?"_

"_Daddy loves you, just as much as Unke Dary does." Daryl said kissing her forehead. Jude couldn't say Uncle Daryl...She always said 'Unke Dary' and it stayed like that. _

_The next day, a huge argument exploded between Daryl and my father. Carol took Judith away, but I remained behind and this was how I learned the truth...To be honest, I always suspected it but hearing it made all the difference. It was the day I realized that my parents were flawed, just like everybody else. _

"_Yer daughter asked me why ya didn't love her yesterday, couldn't tell the lil'girl it was cuz you are a fucking son of a bitch"._

"_It's okay, I think you love her for both of us". _

"_What that supposed to mean?" Asked Daryl, standing centimetres from my father's face. _

"_You are acting like she is yours." _

"_Well she needs a father and I don't see ya stepping up."_

"_I am not her father!" My father growled. _

_Daryl spat of the floor, disgust and rage written all over his face. "That's it?! Yer rotten Grimes, ya don't even know if she is yer daughter or not."_

_My father snorted. "Are you serious? Look at her charcoal eyes, they are Shane's! It's like Shane is staring at me from the grave every time she looks at me. Taunting me. Laughing at me. Betraying me all over! What about her button nose and dark blond hair? You don't know Shane's mother, but believe me all that screams Walsh, not Grimes! WALSH!"_

"_And so what? Ain't Juju's fault! She didn't ask to be born, hell I'd hate y'all if I was her jest because you brought her into this shit hell whole of a world. You gotta step up Grimes, yer always was the bigger man and ya need to do it now. I love yer lil'girl ya know that. I never loved anyone as much as I love her, I'll give my life for her but she thinks yer her dad, and she needs a dad. Be there for her Rick! Any man can be a father but it takes someone special to be a dad, family doesn't end in blood brother." _

_My father closed his eyes, and ran his hands over his face in exhaustion. "Tell me Dixon, how can I do that? How can I do that when every time I look at her she reminds me of the betrayal of my wife and best friend? When she reminds me of the best friend that wanted to kill me to steal my family?" He shook his head. "I can't be that man sorry". _

_Daryl shook his head. "Maybe she will be better without you, making her feel like she ain't good enough." _

It was on the same day that my father was bitten, he left after the fight and came back infected. He was still coherent enough to ask Daryl to take care of me and Jude and there has never been a day where he didn't keep his promise. Judith always thought Rick Grimes was her father, but she always considered Daryl Dixon as her dad.

"What are we going to do without him now Carl?"

I pushed her slightly to look into her dark eyes, I dabbed her eyes with the corner of my shirt. "What do you mean? We're going to be just fine baby sis. Daryl raised you, man with what he taught you, I wouldn't be surprised you could take everything! I'm even scared to anger you and I have almost a foot and sixty pounds on you."

She smiled sadly.

"Unke Dary prepared you to face everything; you remember what he always told you?"

"If you can't be the example, be the warning?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, Daryl always had the stupidest life advice to give but I suspect he did that just to make Jude and I laugh.

"No, not that one."

"You're never too old to learn something stupid?"

"Jude..."

She sighed, looking back at the grave. "The hardest thing to do in this World is to live in it. Be brave. Live."

"He wouldn't want you to stay here, and mourn him. Jude he loved you, he wanted the best for you, and the best is not staying here talking to a grave all day." I stood up, extending my hand to help her up. "Come on baby' sis it's time for us to move on, time to leave New Covington."

Jude looked at my hand doubtfully, still sitting on the floor. "Where do you want to go?"

"New Philadelphia, Glenn and Maggie are there. You liked Glenn and Maggie didn't you? And it's a huge town Jude, we could build lives there."

She looked back at the grave once more before taking my hand, letting me pull her up. I let out a sigh of relief, she was agreeing to leave with me, and taking the first step to recovery.

She rested her hand on Daryl's grave. "Until we meet again Unke Dary, may God bless you in Heaven as he blessed me when he gave me you. You told me not to cry when you die but simply look in the sky and say goodbye." Jude looked up the sky, quiet tears streaming down her face. "Goodbye Unke Dary, I hope you're with Carol now. You taught me how it was to be loved. In your arms I was always safe. You taught me selflessness. To you I am forever grateful, my dear friend; the best and wisest man I ever knew, who taught me many lessons and showed me many things as we went together along this crazy road. I love you, I miss you but I'll make you proud. I'll show the world what a woman you raised Unke Dary."

Judith turned to me and stood straight and as tall as her 5'3'' allowed her. "Let's go Carl, I'm ready now."

And I had to admit that seeing her standing so straight and strong after losing the person she loved the most...I had never been prouder of her than I was at that instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**: Hey guys!

I am so glad you liked the start of this new story. Once again thanks to Daniel for being the best beta ever.

Anyways read and review please.

Thanks

Steffy2106

Disclaimer: i do not own the WD only the plot of this story.

**Chapter 2**:

When I reached the Jeep, I could see that all the bags were already in the trunk and Killer was sitting patiently on the backseat, head hanging out of the window.

"How did you know I would agree to leave?"

Carl smiled, and kissed the top of my head. "You are reasonable Jude, and we both know that staying here won't do you any good."

"He just died Carl, I need time." I replied reaching in the back of the car hugging my Stafford terrier. We called him killer now but his official name was "_Colonel Zombie Killer_" well that's what you got when you let a 10 year old girl pick the name of a puppy during the apocalypse.

I wanted a dog, I was whining for a dog but Daryl kept refusing telling me that we had no time or place or even food to care for a dog but one day, he came home from a hunt with a puppy in his arms, it was all black with only the paws and one ear that were white.

That was one of the many meaningful presents Daryl gave me, and right now Killer was a reminder of that. Killer was also a fantastic alarm system as Daryl trained him to smell the walkers and he had a prime nose...if he was whimpering you knew that there were walkers within half a mile of your location.

"You packed everything, didn't you?"

"I took all of Uncle Daryl's stuff Jude, I promise I didn't forget anything."

This is what I liked about my brother, he knew me inside out...he knew me so well, that he could answer questions I didn't even ask.

I settled on the passenger side as I knew better than to ask Carl to let me drive...Daryl had taught me how to drive when I was 13 and he let me drive whenever we were going anywhere. One of the perks to actually being raised during the apocalypse, you were not scared to be stopped by any cop.

As we turned onto the road, I looked at the scenery, seeing the spot where Daryl taught me to shoot a gun, the place where he showed me how to shoot a crossbow, the place where he taught me hand to hand combat... Seeing all of these made my heart literally ache, maybe Carl had been right, maybe leaving New Covington behind was for the best, but I felt like I was leaving the essence of Daryl behind, like I was letting go of a part of him which was not the case, he was in my heart and always would be...The memories of him would live on, as long as I was alive. I was playing with the leather bracelet I was wearing, it was something Daryl made for me and I never ever took it off.

"How did Theresa take your leaving?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off of Daryl

"How was she supposed to take it?" He asked gruffly.

He was trying to make me back off but he should know better. I sighed, turning to look at him. "You didn't even bother telling her did you?"

"She found out just the same, what is it to you anyways?"

"She was a nice girl Carl, and she really cared for you. Did she ask you to come with?"

"Nah she didn't." I looked at his ear, and saw it flush ever so slightly...That was his tell, it always gave him away when he was lying. Well, to me anyway, he was a good enough liar when dealing with strangers, but I knew him too well.

"You freaking liar! She did ask didn't she? Why did you say no?"

"It's a long trip Jude, I can't be bothered dealing with her, women are trouble."

I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"

"Except for you Jude, you are not trouble."

"What makes me different?!" I asked challenging.

He chuckled. "First, you were raised by Daryl Dixon, believe me that will make you an asset for ANY trip with anybody. And secondly, you are my sister, you are my friend, you are my heart. We ran, we cried, we played, we laughed together and at the end of the day, you will always be my friend but most of all as your big brother Jude, I am here to stay."

I had to do all I could not to burst into tears. How did I get so lucky? I was maybe born in a world full of horrible monsters but I had two unconditional loves, Daryl and my brother, and for that I would be grateful until my last breath.

"I love you brother."

Carl reached for my hand and squeezed it. "I know you do."

"Do you think Maggie and Glenn will vouch for us? How long it has been since we saw them? Six years?" The memories had faded, but I remembered that I liked Maggie a lot, she was like the big sister I had wanted and she even asked me to be her flower girl for her wedding with Glenn, making me possibly the happiest little girl ever. The world had changed now and the safe communities might have been increasing but the big cities free of walkers were rare and highly in demand...We wouldn't get into New Philadelphia without a family vouching for us...This will mean that they would give us a place to stay, help us find a job, assist us in anything necessary.

Carl nodded. "I am sure they will, they won't even think twice about it. They wanted us to leave with them in the first place you remember."

I nodded. "Yea but Daryl couldn't go and..."

"And you wouldn't leave Daryl."

"I can't help but think that, if Daryl could have made it to New Philadelphia, they might have diagnosed his cancer and maybe cured him before..."

Carl shook his head. "You can't think like that Jude. He made the right decision that day you know that don't you? If it was not him, it would have been me... One day or another Old Robert would have been dead... it was by Daryl's fists but believe me if I was 22 then I would have killed him if Daryl hadn't."

I nodded looking away. Daryl had killed a man for me, Daryl had killed a man in front of me...killing him with his bare hands because that old pervert had tried to make me do things to him, things that no child should ever been asked to do. I had managed to run away, and found Daryl. I cried telling him everything and there was no turning back. Daryl had run there and pulled him away from his family dinner, he killed him in front of his house, in front of me and the Old Robert's old family. Daryl was screaming "_you don't touch lil'girls, you don't touch my lil'girl_" over and over again until his fists were red with blood and the old man face didn't look like a face.

The problem was that Old Roberts had been New Covington's old Commander, the new Commander wanted to banish Daryl at first but a lot of girls came forward and admitted what Old Roberts had done to them, things that I was grateful he didn't get a chance to do to me.

The Commander changed his mind and decided to let Daryl stay which angered the Old Roberts family to no end. They kept saying that, he had no right to take the life of a man...that it should have been up to a judge to decide.

The family decided to join the expedition to New Philadelphia but as a compromise Daryl had been banished from the trip...and he was branded as a murderer by Old Roberts family which we knew would close the door to New Philadelphia to Daryl forever.

I cried even more that day, knowing that Daryl had been looking forward to a move and that now because of me he wouldn't be able to do it, because of me.

He had put me on his knees that night and gently wiped my tears with his hand._ "Don't cry Juju sweetheart. I didn't care for that trip, thought it was good for ya. As long as we are together baby girl I'm fine...And don't worry I'll always be here to wipe yer tears."_

That had been a lie, he was gone now, he would not wipe my tears...He even said so, on his death bed he had said _'__When I die, don't come near my body, because my hand won__'__t be able to wipe yer tears anymore and knowing ya will cry and I won__'__t be here to comfort you, that__'__s what hurts most.__'_

My eyes started to sting again, I took a deep breath and looked up trying my best to stop the tears from falling. I had to stop thinking about Daryl at least for a while because I knew that if I let the tears fall now I wouldn't be able to stop them. I had to be stronger, I knew Carl wouldn't mind but it was not fair to him, I knew I was breaking his heart every time I broke down.

"We're going to be alright Jude" He said as if he could read my mind. "We'll make it, as long as we stay together."

I nodded and I knew it was true, Carl and I were a team…we had been trained by the best of the best, we were raised with honor and pride, him by a sheriff me by a warrior….I didn't know what we were going to face in New Philadelphia but one thing was sure, as long as my big brother was beside me, I'd be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N**: Hey Guys,

Thanks again for the reviews and support it means a lot to Daniel and I. Special thanks to Deanandjo4ever1 and CrazedMachete for their support.

Please review and let us know what you think.

Steffy

Disclaimer I still don't own the walking dead.

**Chapter 3:**

We drove for nearly 8 hours straight, only stopping to refuel and pee. The sun was now setting.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Jude seeing her hunched over in her seat, she was never good at sleeping in a car. "Want to stop for the night? I know there is a safe house not too far away."

"No it's okay; we don't have much to share." She looked at me, and the dark shadows under her eyes looked even worse than before.

"No I think we should stop. I really need a good night of sleep in a decent bed." I pretended to wince, stretching my back.

My sister had selflessness ingrained deep in her. She would make all the sacrifices for someone she cared about, but she would never allow anybody to go out of their way to accommodate her. If I had to play the weak princess, for her to have a good night of sleep, then so be it.

"Of course, you've been driving forever and God forbid you allow me to drive."

I snorted. "Look there is a safe house in 5 miles" I pointed to the blue sign.

They didn't have safe houses when I was a kid, they started to appear about 10 years ago...they were like motels in the old days, except that it was Walker free and you had teams keeping watch so you could sleep.

"Just stay here I'll see if they have a room okay?"

She nodded as Killer jumped on my seat before it was fully vacant.

I discreetly slipped a wedding band on my finger and walked to the guards. "Hi...my wife and I are looking for a room for the night...Do you have anything?"

The guy looked at the car before turning to me again. "I think there are still a few rooms." He opened the door for me. "I'll keep an eye on your lady."

"Thank you" I said walking in the building. Wearing this ring, and calling Jude my wife felt all kinds of wrong but it was Uncle Daryl's idea.

He made me promise to take her away from New Covington as soon as he was gone. He knew her inside out, and he told me that she would never grieve if she stayed there. He actually gave me my parents wedding rings, telling me that we might meet some ruthless people along the way and that, pretending to be husband and wife, would help us more than being brother and sister, that my over protectiveness wouldn't be frowned upon.

"Hi, would you have a room?" I asked the old woman, sitting behind the counter. "For...me, my wife and our dog."

"What do you have for payment?"

"Two gallons of gas?"

She shook her head. "Sorry won't be enough...next safe house is not for 350 miles."

I reached in my pocket "What about this? It was my mother's engagement ring."

"Are you serious?" She asked, reaching for the ring.

I looked at the window. "She is exhausted, she needs a break and if I need to give you this ring for a bed a shower and a meal then yea I'm sure."

She looked at the diamond ring again." You must really love her to do that."

I looked at her and smiled, looking straight into her eyes. I nodded for once I was telling the truth. "More than you will ever know. Since the first time I saw her I loved her and I knew I would have to keep her safe no matter what."

The lady sighed. "Young love..." She shook her head, giving me the ring back. "Give that to your wife and just give me your two gallons of gas... Just hurry up before I change my mind."

I rushed to the car. "Move, Killer." I sat, and closed the door behind me. "Here, wear this." I said giving a wedding band to Jude.

She looked down at it, then looked at my hand. "Are we supposed to be married? That's messed up!"

"Yea I know but believe me, it's the best strategy during this road trip. You trust me don't you?"

She sighed. "Yea," The ring was a bit loose but not enough to make it suspicious. "Who's ring is it?"

"Mom's" I replied, reaching for Killer's leash and our travel suitcase on the backseat.

"Moms?!" She looked down at it like she was looking at the Holy Grail. ...I forgot sometimes that she looked up to this woman she never met, the woman she thought was perfect, the woman who died for her to live. "Since when have you had Mom's ring?"

"Let's talk in the room, take Killer, I need to get two gallons of gas out of the trunk."

"I won't forget" she said stubbornly.

"Oh I know you won't, I know you better than that." And I truly did, when my sister had something in her mind nothing would stop her, she was also the most pigheaded person I had ever met...except for Daryl.

"So...How long have you had Mom's ring for? You know I always wanted something of her's" she said as soon as I put the suitcase in the room.

"It has only been a few weeks Jude, Daryl gave me Mom and Dad's rings in preparation of this trip."

Her eyes went into slits, and I knew I had said too much. "Unke Dary knew about this trip?"

"I..."

"Don't even try lying to me Carl! I can read through your lies without even trying!" she said one hand on her hip, one finger pointed at my face. She looked so much like Mom when she did that.

I nodded. "Yea we talked about a few things before he passed... We were his family Jude, he wanted to make sure we would be okay. Here take this one too if you want...This was mom's engagement ring."

"Is there anything else you are hiding from me?"

I shook my head. "Would you mind if I went for a shower now?...stay here okay?"

"Where do you think I would go?"

I gave her a knowing look.

She sighed. "Fine I won't go Walker hunting."

I rolled my eyes...I remembered when Uncle Daryl found out Jude's past time, he was so angry he almost burst a vein.

"_I trained ya to protect yerself, not to go round lookin for the monsters. Stop thinkin yer Xena! My brother_ _had the hots for the bitch but I need ya to be alive__"_

"_What__'__s a Xena?__"_

_Daryl growled. __"__Damn I__'__m old. Talk to yer sister, maybe she will understand yer youngster talk whatever.__"__ He had said to me. _

I managed to calm her telling her that Uncle Daryl was getting old and that too much worry was not good for him. She had stopped it then because of that but now Uncle Daryl was gone, there was nothing stopping her.

"You are not Xena, Jude." I said repeating Uncle Daryl's words. That did the trick as she sat down on the bed.

"I'll wait."

As the steamy water fell on my body, my muscles started to relax and I realized how tired I was, how battered my body was and how stressed I was.

I have lived through a lot, but at the end of the day, I always had a safety net in the form of Daryl. Now I was alone and I had to take care of Jude. Well I was not an idiot, she was just as well trained as I was but she was impulsive and hot-headed, I couldn't mess anything up anymore...we were truly alone.

When I went back in the room, Jude was playing with Killer, he grabbed her shirt and pulled, I frowned seeing the piece of gauze on her shoulder blade.

"What's this bandage for?" I asked, walking toward her.

"What? Nothing" she said pulling her shirt up.

"No Jude, what is it?"

"I said nothing, just leave it alone. I'm going to shower now."

As she passed in front of me, I caught her around the waist pulled the shirt and ripped the bandage off knowing I would have hell to pay for that later.

"Are you crazy?" She asked elbowing me in the stomach.

"What the hell did you do? A tattoo? Who did that to you? Alvin isn't it?" I shook my head. "He is lucky we are so far away, I almost want to go back and punch his teeth out." The tattoo was a crossbow in a circle; the circle was actually letters spelling "UnkeDaryneverforgotten"

"It's my body, I do what I want!"

"Uncle Daryl would have thrown a fit you know that right?"

"He is not here to say anything anymore is he?" She said the voice breaking on the last word.

I took a step forward to pull her in a hug, but she took two steps back.

"You're one to talk!" She replied pointing to my naked torso. She rushed in the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

I sighed looking down, and it was true I had my fair share of tattoos too but mine had been done to try to hide all the scars I had.

After my father died, I had been a real piece of work for Daryl, for about two years.

I think I had been stitched up more than anybody else in New Covington... I stopped being a stupid kid when I almost got Jude killed.

Daryl had asked to keep an eye on Jude as he was going on a provision trip for the town with other men.

I was 16, and always angry then and sometimes saw my little sister as a weight.

When I thought she was asleep, I snuck out to meet my friends by the city's walls to do all the daredevil tricks we used to do, little did I know that Judith followed me.

She fell and almost killed herself, I was so scared to lose her and also scared Daryl would kill me for getting his baby girl hurt.

I had to go through barbwires to get her out. She was bleeding and we didn't have time to get some clippers. I opened my whole right side getting her out...Some days when I think of it I can still feel the metal getting stuck in my flesh.

I ran with Jude in my arms, I didn't know if it was the adrenaline or what, but I didn't even noticed the pain until we reached the clinic.

I refused to leave Jude's side until I found out how she was; she had a concussion and needed a few stitches above her left eyebrow... As for me, I had three deep scars going in vertical lines from under my right arm to my hip...I got a total of 115 stitches that day...a personal record.

I was beside Jude, monitoring her when Daryl came back from his trip. I expected him to gouge my eyes out or maybe kick me but he just sat on the other side of her bed staring at Jude silently, I suspected Carol had done some miracle work with him before letting him anywhere near me.

_"How is it goin' boy?" He asked me._

_"She is going to be okay, she needed three stitches but she'll be fine I promise"._

_Daryl looked at me. "Good but what I mean is, how yer doin'? I care for ya, even if ya don't believe me."_

_He looked at my wrapped up torso. "One day y'all understand yer her role model. She loves me, but yer her big brother...Big brothers mean the world to kids, believe me I know. They're like superheroes, the person ya wanna grow up to be and Juju...Juju looks at ya like yer Superman. Ya have to become the bigger man for her, ya don't want her to lose ya too do ya"? He shook his head "I know ya don't, and what I don't want is her gettin hurt cuz she tries to be like ya. But I can't keep fightin with ya bout it, I did my fair share of stupid growin up except that I ain't had a lil sister that was lookin up to me...yer choice boy."_

It was on that day that I got my act together, that I swore I would be a good role model for my sister and that she would never get hurt ever again because of me...When my wounds healed I got a tribal tattoo all up my side, trying to hide the scars of the day I almost got my little sister killed.

I was still furious with Carl when I got out of the shower and I actually welcomed the anger. It was so much better than this constant feeling of loss I had in the pit of my stomach every time I took a breath.

Who was he to talk to me about my tattoo? He had about ten himself! I admit, it hadn't been the smartest moment ever, but I didn't regret it, it just showed the world how I felt.

I was not a baby anymore, I was all grown up but he didn't seem to be able to see that. Sometimes when he looked at me I felt like I was five again.

"You know I am not a baby right Carl?" I asked stopping and looking through the room. "Carl?" Only killer was there snoring on the bed. "You're one hell of a guard dog, you know that?"

Having a drink downstairs, come if you want. C Said a note on the table.

I slid a knife in each of my leather boots, and another in the leather pouch I had attached to my forearm. It was one of Daryl's creations for me...So slim that it was barely noticeable under a long sleeve shirt.

When I went downstairs, Carl was at the bar talking with a couple of older men having a beer, I saw two women chatting together at a table.

I waived to Carl, and walked in his direction.

"Why don't you come join us sweetheart? Let's have some girls time while the husbands chats."

"Oh but he is—" I stopped myself before saying that Carl was my brother, husband...ewww it only got creepier as I thought about it. "Sure why not." I forced a smile, sitting beside them, I sent a warning glance to Carl I hoped he got my message "don't leave me long with them or I'll slit my wrist and punch you in the throat"

His little grin, when he turned back to the men lead me to think he understood just fine...prick!

"We were just talking about what we were missing from the world before it changed..." She smiled.

"My name is Glenda and this is Allie. What's your name?"

"Jude."

"Nice to meet you Jude. I have to admit I really miss my soap operas" said Glenda. "The Bold and the Beautiful was my favourite...Wonder if they are still alive?"

"You know who I wish was still alive? Henry Cavill! He would be what now? 45-50? That guy was so hot I'm sure even the zombies will be in love with him and I have a shot now...I'm running pretty low on competition. Don't you agree Jude?"

"On what?"

"Henry Cavill."

"I don't know who Henry Cavill is or what a soap opera is. I was born after the outbreak." I replied when a waitress came with three plates of food.

"Awww poor girl, that's horrible! This hell is all you've ever known."

I shrugged concentrating on my plate. I was not sure I agreed with her anyways. I used to be jealous of things people had done before I was born, when I heard Glenn and Maggie talking about movies...I had never seen one of those or when they were talking about bubble baths, plane rides, carnivals, surfing, the internet etc...But at the same time, it might be for the best, I couldn't miss something I never knew, something I never had. I was born in hell and had to deal with it, make the best of it.

"Hey pretty thing" said a guy coming to stand close to me. "Wanna kiss me?"

I looked up to him...he visibly had too much to drink. "Yea, I think I'll pass on that one."

I glanced at Carl. One of the men beside him gestured him to come help me but Carl shook his head no and simply smiled watching the show. I could almost imagine what Carl said to the man "she doesn't need my help, just wait and see...this will be entertaining"

After dinner, I said goodnight to the women that had become only white noise in the background.

I hadn't made it to the stairs when I felt a hand on my butt. I didn't think he had the time to comprehend when I reached for his hand. within a second, he was on the floor face down, arm twisted behind his back, my knee in the small of his back and the point of my sharp knife just below his eye socket.

"'No' means 'no' do you get that? Do you want me to skin you alive? Because I can do it, I've done it before."

I twisted his arm. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" he cried.

"I didn't hear you...Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" He cried louder.

"Good boy!" I put my knife back in my boot and let go of his arm. "Now go sit." I stood up to find Carl leaning against the banister, a wide grin on his face.

"Isn't she great?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "I love seeing her kick butt. Well it's time for us to go to bed. Thanks for the charming evening, wish you all a safe trip."

Carl pulled me with him up the stairs. "Shit Jude the man pissed his pants. I have never been prouder of you."

I laughed out loud. Yea, only in our world could a man be happy to see his little sister make someone pee his pants , after threatening him to skin him alive. Maybe life can be "normal" again sooner than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**: Hi guys!

Chapter 4 here! Thanks to the reviewer, you are keeping me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking Dead only this storyline and the characters I created. If Norman Reedus wish to be owned by me… He can always PM me :P

**Chapter 4:**

We drove for four more hours, before reaching a military road block.

"We're trying to get to New Philadelphia." I said, opening the window as a massive guard reached us.

He nodded, looking from me to Jude. "We're the first guard station of New Philadelphia; the town is only 20 miles away. Who are you? What is your status? and why are you wanting into our town?"

"We're Carl and Judith Grimes, we're siblings and we're coming to meet friends."

"Where were you living before?"

"New Covington."

"Do you have your certificate of good behaviour and ID's?"

I nodded, reaching for the stack of papers on Judith's lap.

The guard looked at Killer. "Hope the dog is friendly; we have very strict policies concerning pets."

"He is very well trained and perfect for detecting walkers."

"Walkers?"

"You know the ugly bastards that infested our world" said Judith harshly, putting her sunglasses on.

I sighed rolling my eyes to the soldier, she really had Daryl's attitude...She knew better than to smart mouth the guard that was one of the last rampart to the city but, like Daryl before her, she just didn't care.

"Oh, we call them the Undeads here."

Jude snorted but didn't say anything.

The soldier raised his eyebrow to me questionably, and I shook my head dismissively.

"Anyways, you don't have to show me any documentation but the next post is about 5 miles from the city, they will verify all your information."

"Thank you" I said.

"Seriously Jude, could you at least try to contain your attitude until we get to town?"

She sighed shaking her head. "Undead? Seriously Carl...They are pretty dead to me. Anything that can take 10 bullets and keep walking is very dead."

At the next post, they verified our ID, checked Killer and they were satisfied. I was also glad that Jude kept it shut.

"Who are you coming to see?"

"Glenn and Maggie Rhee."

One of the soldiers went to a post, and chatted on the phone for a while.

"Perfect, please go to the main gate and remain there until the resident requested comes for you.

Even from this far away, we could see the huge wall surrounding the town.

"No wonder it took them 12 years to build that" I said in awe.

"I find it ugly."

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I will take any ugly wall as long as I can sleep in peace at night."

"Sometimes I still wonder what life was like before all this, the Walls, the Walkers."

"I'll tell you what Uncle Daryl always said "_Life is short, ain't time to think bout shit that's no more, regrets are like plague. Don't mourn the past try to make yer future a better place_""

"You're mimicking him quite well."

When we arrived, there was someone waiting for us by the huge metal gate, it was Maggie, she looked like in my memories, except there was a lot more grey in her hair and it was now long and braided down her back.

I got out of the car first; she smiled brightly looking at me.

"Come on Jude, get out." I whispered.

Jude got out, and Maggie brought her hands to her mouth, eyes filling up with tears. Jude had been the child of the group for so long, she belonged to all of us, and I knew she owned a little piece of their hearts. I was not bitter about it, not for a minute, I knew my baby sister deserved all the love she could get.

"Oh Jude, You are beautiful, you grew up so much." Said Maggie with a sob, taking a couple tentative steps toward us.

Jude switched from one foot to another, nibbling at her thumbnail. I was pretty sure she didn't even realize how many of Uncle Daryl's mannerisms she had. Just looking at her now, was like looking at him and I couldn't help the little pang in my chest. I loved him even if I never told him, he had been my father figure for almost as long as my own father but I had to be strong, for me and for Judith...Judith had every right to mourn and wail, Daryl was the only father she ever had...the only parent even. I had no right to take that away from her.

"Will you allow the visitors to your home Mrs Rhee?" Asked the guard.

Maggie nodded. "Of course, they are our family."

"No we're not, my family is dead except for my brother." Said Judith.

I looked at her, and her eyes were cold. I would have done anything to know what was going through her head right now.

Maggie flinched as if Judith slapped her, but she kept her smile on.

"Jude seriously." I whispered harshly.

Maggie gestured me dismissively. "It's alright Carl, Judith has the right to her opinions. Come on follow me" she said, pointing to her little red car.

"What was that all about?" I asked as we were following Maggie through the streets of New Philadelphia.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jude, I know you better than that. You have flaws but you are not mean and just there well... sorry to tell you baby sister, you were a first class bitch!"

Judith looked at me, mouth agape. It was probably the first time I called her a name but it was also the first time she acted like a mean spoiled brat.

"She called us family."

"Yea...so?"

"Family doesn't leave family behind Carl." She shook her head. "Family stays together, they are not family."

"Jude you were only ten when they left, you have no idea what happened. They fought for Daryl to come, they wanted to stay but Maggie's pregnancy was not going well, the doctors at New Covington were not confident the baby would survive. Maggie wanted to stay even if it meant losing her child. If that's not family, I don't know what is."

"I didn't know that"

"There is a lot you don't know Jude." Like how Uncle Daryl went downhill when Carol died, for the next year I was not even sure he would make it, he was drinking himself into a coma every night, but she would never know that.

"Maybe you should tell me."

"It doesn't matter, just try to be civil please, they are good people who loved you more than you can imagine."

Maggie parked in front of a small white house, she quickly unlocked the door for us. "Please come in, and make yourself at home. You can put the dog in the garden at the back if you want, it's all fenced. I will be back in two minutes." She looked in the corridor where a few toys were laying around. "And sorry for the mess...kids are just small tornadoes of mess."

"Kids?" Judith asked, walking in to free Killer in the garden. "As in more than one?"

I shrugged, putting our bags at the bottom of the stairs. "I guess so; they had six years to have children you know."

"I guess." Judith looked outside the window to where Killer was running around. "It seems like a nice place to be, like the nightmare we live in was just that...a nightmare" she whispered and I was not sure if she was talking to me or to herself.

What could I tell her anyways? I simply walked up to her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry, it took longer than expected" Said Maggie walking in with a little girl on her hip. She was three or four years old and looked at us shyly hiding her face under her mass of black hair.

"She has Glenn's hair."

Maggie chuckled. "Yes, both our girls do. Come on baby, they are family...you know your middle name?"

"Jude..." She said looking up to her mother.

Maggie nodded "Yes." She pointed to Jude, "it's her name. We named you after her."

Jude looked at the little girl, her eyes softening. "You named her after me?"

Maggie nodded, sitting the little girl on the sofa. "Yes, there was not a day we didn't think about you two, you have to know that. How..." She stopped, and shook her head. "Our oldest daughter is at school, she turned 6 last months. We called her Beth Danielle and this is our baby Sophia Jude."

Jude went to sit beside Sophia taking the doll on the floor to play with her.

Maggie smiled at the scene, and turned to me. "Glenn is at work, I called him to tell him you were there, he is so happy... He'll be here as soon as he picks up Beth from school. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked

"Want to see my room?" Asked Sophia, extending her hand to Jude.

Jude nodded taking her little hand. "Of course I do." She looked up at Maggie. "Can I?"

"Of course you can honey." She turned to me. "We have a guest room with two twin beds, do you mind sharing?"

I chuckled. "Nah, Jude and I are kind of used to that."

"So do you want anything?" She asked after we put the bags away, and were now sitting in the kitchen.

"I would love a coffee."

She nodded. "I'm so glad you two are here but it means..." her eyes filled up with tears, she looked up like she was wishing them away.

"Yea..."

"When?"

"A bit more than a week ago."

"But where is Carol?"

I frowned. I saw the letters they sent us, they were sent by some courier service every two months and every time there was a letter from New Philadelphia. "I don't...you don't know?"

"Know what? Carol answered our two first letters but she just stopped after that... we tried 4 more letters, but we thought you just didn't want to hear from us anymore."

The door opened, and a little girl ran in the kitchen to jump in Maggie's arm. "Daddy said we had family over" she said.

Maggie chuckled. "Turn around."

The little girl turned to me and smiled. She was Maggie's spitting image if it wasn't for the black hair and slightly almond shaped eyes. She giggled. "You're cute."

I laughed, standing up. "Thank you Beth, you are cute too."

"Is he friendly?" Asked Maggie, pointing to the garden.

I nodded. "He is the best with kids."

"Hey Beth why don't you go in the garden, there is something I think you will like."

Beth ran and squealed. "A dog!"

Glenn struggled in with shopping bags. "Thanks for helping me munchkin!" He shouted in Beth direction.

I helped him with the bags. Once Glenn's hands were free he pulled me into a hug. "I missed you boy, missed you so much."

Glenn was a lot shorter than me and I was twice as broad and yet when he pulled me into the hug, I leaned on him like a tired child.

"You really filled up boy, you're a real man now" he said squeezing my biceps. "What did they feed you? Hormones?" He wrapped his arm around Maggie's waist, and kissed her nose.

I chuckled.

"And you should see Jude Glenn, my god she is such a beautiful young woman."

Glenn nodded. "I have no doubt she is, she was such a beautiful child. Where is she?"

"In the girls' room, let's go find her."

Maggie walked me to the girls' room. When she didn't hear any noise, she opened the door and my heart melt at the vision.

Jude was asleep on one of the girls' bed, Sophia was also fast asleep across Jude's stomach. Jude had one hand on the little girl's hair and the other on her back, like she was subconsciously protecting her.

"Just let them sleep." She whispered closing the door softly.

When we went back to the kitchen, Glenn had put the groceries away; he was looking outside at Beth playing with the dog.

"You know we're going to have to get her a dog now don't you?" He said as Maggie served three coffee cups.

"Yea I think that will be the Christmas plan. Jude is sleeping with Sophia, but we were just talking about New Covington."

Glenn sat across from me, face filled with grief. "He is dead, isn't he?"

I nodded, looking down at my cup.

Glenn took a shaky breath and I knew he was trying to contain his tears. "He was my best friend you know? When he couldn't leave we just..." I looked up to see him shake his head. "I always thought we would see him again. How did he-"

"Cancer. Sometimes we seem to forget that there were many things killing us before the walkers. He has been gone ten days."

"I bet it was hard, to see him fade away."

"It was, especially for Jude. She, She lost her father."

"We wrote a few letters, 4 years ago after many procedures we managed to get the council to agree for Daryl to settle here, even with the 'murderer' status and for the first time in years we got a letter back from him simply saying "nah we're good""

I hadn't know that...Daryl never said we could have moved, but I guessed that, by then, we were okay in New Covington. "Daryl was different by then"

"What about Carol? Why didn't she come with you?"

I frowned. "Carol...Carol passed. I thought, we thought you knew." I said including Jude.

"No! When did that happen?" Asked Maggie, reaching for my hand holding it tightly.

"About 6 months after you left, that winter had been hard on us, Carol caught a cold that turned bad...pneumonia, she didn't make it."

Glenn closed his eyes. "If we had known..."

"Poor Daryl," said Maggie shaking her head. "And poor Jude, how hard it must have been for her as a girl to be raised by two guys, if I had known, we would have come back."

"Daryl managed to keep his head above water during the day, I think Jude saved his life. As for Jude," I shrugged. "Some moments have been harder than other I guess." I still remembered when Daryl had to help her dealing with her first period but the thing is, he handled it like a pro. I guessed that love made all the difference. "Daryl handled everything having to do with her perfectly; this is maybe why it's so hard for her. I mean I helped as much as I could but it was Daryl who did it all...Drying off her tears when she was scared, when she was in pain...he was the one making her laugh, teaching her everything she knows, I mean you will see...she is just a younger and female version of Daryl. Would having a woman in her life be beneficial to her education?" I shrugged. "Maybe, but truth be told, my sister was happy, Daryl made her happy...Do not feel guilty Maggie, she had all she wanted."

"Daryl loved that girl like she was his own."

I chuckled. "Just wait a few days and you will see that she WAS his own."

"We're happy you two are here, you are family you know that right?" Said Glenn, "you were always like a little brother and same goes for Jude."

I smiled, it was good to have them back in my life, they were as close to family as we could dream of and living with them for twelve years in this hell did build ties that could never be broken.

I knew it would take Jude some time to warm up to them, she was just a kid when they left and she grew up a Dixon woman but I knew it was for the best and now, looking in the eyes of Glenn, eyes full of love, I had hope, a feeling I hadn't had for a very long time...For the first time in years, I knew we were going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** Hey guys!

Here is chapter 5 for you. Thanks to my reviewers, you are the reason I keep going. Jerry McGuire would say "Show me the money" I will say "Show me the love"

I still don't own the Walking Dead only the plot of the story.

Love you guys!

Steffy2106

**Chapter 5: **

It has been a week since we arrived in New Philadelphia, and I still felt out of place. These people were weird, they were acting like everything was normal, as if there were no flesh eating corpses wandering around the giant walls surrounding their city.

Even Carl was acting like that, I could see that since we were here he was more carefree, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and it was the only reason why I kept civil and did as I was told.

Maggie had needed some milk, and I almost begged her to let me go buy it for her. She thought I was being helpful, truth be told, I just needed to get out. She was just too nice, trying to compensate for all the years but I didn't need her, I didn't need a sister or a mom. I never had one and never needed one.

I roamed the streets for a while, trying to get familiar with the town that I will have to call home now. I hoped that Carl would get the job with Glenn, money meant we could get our own place and start our life there even if I had to admit I will miss little Jude, she was just too adorable.

I wanted to find a job too but Carl wanted me to go to school. I shook my head; he didn't understand how hard it would be for me. I had never really been to school, it was Carol and then Daryl teaching me. I knew how to read and write and stuff but how could I compete with people that have been to school for years? I wanted a job, to help Carl with our bills and everything but I guessed that jobs for under qualified 17 year old girls were pretty rare.

A blue red and white flyer caught my eyes. "_Democracy_ _needs_ _you_" it says above a young man dressed as a soldier, he has a sort of blade I never saw before on the neck of a walker. At the bottom it said "_every citizen between the age of 16 and 35 can enrol. If you want to help your city...Enrol in the New Philadelphia Army. Enrolment centre situated at Central Place" _

"Want to meet a soldier?"

I turned around to meet a young man, dressed in a uniform...maybe 20. He could be described as good looking, but all the cockiness coming out of him made him uninteresting.

"Because it's your lucky day sweet thing" he winked. "What's your name darling? I've never seen you before."

I saw a couple of girls standing behind him glaring with visible jealousy. If they wanted him they could have him.

"And you won't ever see me again." I waved my hand in dismissal. "Not interested, move along now." I took a step away, but he moved to stand in front of me. "Do you know who I am?"

"No" I replied. I chuckled. God that was just so cliché...Alpha male...well alpha boy really. "And do you know who I am?"

He seemed taken aback. "No…"

"Good and now move out of my way. Go back to your groupies, they want you and I'm not interested." I took a step, and walked away more than grateful he let me pass.

Daryl would have been proud of me and Carl too, the me from just two months ago would have punched that guy, we would have ended up in a fight that I might have lost but I was really trying to keep my temper in check, I didn't want to be kicked out of New Philadelphia. I might not have been a big fan of the town or of the residents, but I knew that Carl liked it here and I also knew that I might not care about much but I care about him, he was my only family and I couldn't imagine my life away from him.

I started to think about the flyer again; maybe the army was the answer for me. I was not made for school but I built to fight and shoot and handle a knife even better than Unke Dary. I could actually make a difference, feel useful. I would be doing something I was actually gifting in.

I didn't even realize it but I was now standing in front of the recruiting centre, it was empty except for the recruiter inside.

I took a deep breath, and walked in knowing that both Daryl and Carl would burst a vein at this decision.

"Can I help you? Are you looking for someone?" Asked the older man, from behind his desk.

"No...Why would I? I came to enrol."

"You came to enrol?"

I frowned taking a couple of step toward his desk. Was this man slow? "Yes...I believe that's what I said."

"But you are a woman."

I rolled my eyes, I knew the type...Welcome to Macholand. "Thanks for noticing, I am very well aware of that."

"We haven't had any women enrolling for years." He replied, fumbling with his papers.

"Well we have to start right?" I smiled, sitting on the chair in front of him. "The paper says every citizen, it does not specify male or female. I am entitled to apply."

"I...ah…yes...just a minute" he said, going to the back office.

Another man appeared a minute later, he looked at me, not even bothering to talk and went back into the room.

"Yes you are right, you can enrol." Said the first man, coming back with a folder. He sat down and slid it toward me. "This is the package. Please fill out page one, this is the first step...You will then have to take the tests. Next ones will be held…" he looked at his calendar "Monday the 7th"

I nodded and started to fill out the form.

"Can I sign you up for that session?"

I nodded "yes that is perfect."

He took a notebook out. "Let me write up your test requisition while you fill out the form. Name, age and address."

"Judith Di—Grimes." Sometimes I wanted to say Dixon for some reason. I felt much more like Judith Dixon than Grimes but I owed it to my brother. "I'm 17 and living at ...1658 Glenston Avenue with the Rhee family."

He filled out the form then stamped it and handed it to me. "Please be at the address written on the back of this paper at 7:30 am on the 7th. You will find out the same afternoon if you are recruited or not, if you are selected you will be given a novice team and will be trained by one of our Corporals. Questions?"

"No."

"Good...Are you done with the form?"

I extended it to him. "Yes sir."

"Very well, good luck to you."

I finally went to get the milk, and walked back to Glenn and Maggie's place. When I got there I frowned, Glenn's car was already back in the driveway. I looked down at my watch and winced...it was past four which meant I had been gone for more than 3 hours.

"Where did you go buy the milk Jude? Did you actually milk the cow yourself?" Asked my brother, as soon as I walked in.

I put the milk on the counter. "Nah, I was just trying to figure out what I want to do from now on...Where are the girls?" I asked hoping to change subject.

"Beth is at a slumber party and her friend is Sophia's age so she went too, Glen works with her father."

"That's nice." I turned to Carl. "Did you get the job by the way?"

Glenn smiled proudly patting Carl's shoulder. "You bet he did. You can say hello to the new chain supervisor."

"So you figure out what you want to do sweetie?" Asked Maggie, rubbing my back.

I sighed taking a step to the side, it was not even personal I just am not touchy feely, and the fact that it was Maggie didn't change that .

Carl threw me a quick exasperated glance, but didn't say anything. He was really taking a fatherly role with me since Unky Dary was gone and he had to stop, he might have been 12 years older than me but I didn't need a father, I had one. I needed a brother and a best friend not a guard.

"So what did you decide? Are you going back to school?" Asked Maggie, pretending I didn't push her away.

"Nope." I smiled brightly putting the test paper on the table.

"What is that?" Asked Carl, as Glenn pulled the paper to him.

Glenn looked up to me. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Course I am, that's what I'm good at."

"What is it?" Asked Carl to Glenn, he now had an edge in the voice.

"She enrolled herself in the New Philadelphia army."

Carl palled, he was so white I actually thought he was about to pass out but his jaw was set, his nostrils were flaring, his arm muscles were flexing, he was angry...no angry was an understatement...he was beyond furious, I couldn't even remember seeing my brother like this before. It was going to hurt and I knew it.

He took the paper from Glenn, read it and fisted it into a ball before throwing it on the floor. "You're not going." He said in a low threatening voice.

I took the paper on the floor, smoothed it and folded it into my back pocket. "Like hell, you're not the boss of me."

"Jude..." He growled pinching the bridge of his nose. _Talk about animalistic instinct_. He met my eyes. "You are not going and its final."

"Watch me."

Carl jumped out of his chair so fast it actually fell over in a loud thud. "You are only 17 Jude and Glenn is our sponsor." His hands were fisted on his side. "Believe me little sis, you're a minor and even if I can't do anything Glenn probably can."

I looked at Glenn through slit eyes. "This is a family matter it doesn't involve anybody else."

"I...ummm well we are family Jude no matter how hard you deny it." Said Glenn, his voice seemed so gentle compared to Carl's shouting. "But even if I wanted to I can't help you Carl. Age of majority here is 16, if she wants to enrol nobody can stop her but I wouldn't worry the chances of her getting in are slim to none."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms on my chest.

"We don't really need an army, we need a small one but lethal. Army in our town is like the elite, the tests are impossible to pass...They maybe take ten new recruits per year tops. No offence Jude but I don't see that happening."

I realized now why the man changed his mind concerning me taking the tests; he thought it would be moot anyways. He thought I would fail.

Carl shook his head. "Of course she'll pass! She has been raised and trained by Daryl for heaven's sakes. They were training every day, sometimes 5 hours per day on weekends. After what happened...Daryl was obsessed with her being safe. It was his only goal...by age 13 she knew 8 different ways to kill a man with her bare hands and she could shoot his crossbow better than he did. If anyone can pass whatever tests it's her."

Even if he was shouting I couldn't help but feel happy about how much confidence he had in me. "Thank you." I said. _Okay it might not have been my smarter move. _

"Thank you?" He took a step toward me. "No, don't thank me because if I have to lock you in the trunk of the car for you not to go, I will, you understand me. You will not go risking your life."

"But that's what I want. It's not like I have any reason to stay safe now that-"

"Now that what? Now that Daryl died? God you are so freaking selfish Jude! What about me huh? Do you really think you own the street corner on grieving? You are not the only one who lost him you know, I did too! Everyone has been protecting you from Walkers your entire life and now that we are mostly safe, you just want to go around and risk your life actually looking for Walkers!? What about me huh? Have you ever thought for a second how I will go on if I ever lost you?"

"Carl I..."

"No Jude you are everything I have left but you don't care do you?" He shook his head and took a deep breath. "You're so selfish. That is the difference between you and me; I would never willfully risk my life knowing the effect it would have on you. I—" he threw his hands up in surrender and walked out of the house without another word.

I picked his chair back up and sat on it. "I just..."

"Let him calm down" said Glenn, reaching for my hand from across the table. "You have to understand Jude, you are his family, he has been living for you all those years you can't just—"

"I know, but he needs to know that I have to do what's right for me, it might not be right for him."

"Just talk to him, once he gets over his shock and anger... he might understand. He is reasonable." Said Maggie, soothingly.

"He is reasonable, just not as far as I am concerned."

"He loves you." Glenn smiled. "As far as you are concerned, Carl thinks with his heart not his head. And hearts are not reasonable, but if it's really what you want, he'll come around. He wants you happy and he loves you enough to put the rest aside."

I waited for Carl until very late that night, and almost gave up as my eyes were getting heavy. I had my eyes closed when I heard him walk in the room very carefully, not even turning on the light. I waited for him to get in bed.

"I'm sorry Carl, I never should have done that without telling you first."

He stayed silent for the longest time, and I started to wonder if he didn't just pass out or something. "Why do you want to do it?"

"It's just... You know, I like...You want me to go to school but please think for a minute, what will I do with these kids? I won't integrate and seriously I am not sure I would even want to. I don't want to get killed bro you have to know that. I love you and I want to stay with you. I am not an idiot and I know you don't want to lose me, it would kill you if I died, just like it would kill me to lose you but you have to understand where I stand. I am good at what I do, hell I feel it's what I am supposed to do, I want to keep people safe. Is it so hard to understand?"

He sighed. "And I am trying to keep _**YOU**_ safe...Is that so hard to understand?"

"It's what I believe I have to do, it's the purpose I was trying to find, I want to keep people safe."

We stayed silent a while longer. "Is it really what you want? Will it make you happy?"

"Extremely."

He mumbled something under his breath. "Fine then just…just do what you want but you better stay safe and don't take stupid risks because if you die, I die."

"I know…" And I truly did but it was too early to start to wonder, better for us to wait for Monday and see if I was really as good I thought I was. As good as Carl thought I was, as good as Unke Dary.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: **Hey guys!

Chapter 6 as promised…a little bit late though I am sorry. Don't forget to review I love to read you!

Also if you haven't done it yet check my Daryl/OC story you might like it.

Disclaimer I still don't own the walking Dead.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 6:**

For the next week, I saw my sister train day and night, it was like a show and I had to admit that the girls absolutely loved watching her train in the garden every night.

I also had to grudgingly concede that having a goal was actually helping Jude heal. It was like having a goal somehow helped supersede the sadness of losing Uncle Daryl, there was not that constant sadness in her eyes...It felt like I was getting her back, and I realized how much I had missed that version of Jude, as hot-headed as she might have been.

"K going for a run." She said tightening her hair in a ponytail and grabbing Killer's leash as soon as dinner was over.

"Don't overdo it Jude, you have your exam tomorrow remember."

She snorted in her very unladylike manner that reminded me of Daryl and seeing the pain crossing Glenn's eyes it was just the same for him. "Bro I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight but I really need to get this adrenaline out of my system. I'll be back in..." She looked at her watch. "Less than an hour."

"I want to be just like her." Said Beth as soon as Jude left.

"What do you mean?" Asked Maggie, kissing her forehead.

"I want to be in the army too."

I winced as Glenn paled, Beth was maybe only 6 but we didn't need Jude to have an influence or her like that... Maybe finding a place of our own was more urgent than I thought.

"Girls don't go into the military baby" said Glenn, trying to keep his cool.

"She is a girl." Beth pointed, crossing her arms on her chest in defiance.

"Yea but Jude is different" I said giving her my most charming smile.

"Told you..." Sophia whispered.

"What did you tell her?" asked Maggie curiously.

"Jude is not like us...She is a warrior fairy right?"

Glenn seemed to ponder that for a second. "Yea...warrior fairy of redneck training." He chuckled. "Come on, just go with mommy and take your baths okay?"

"But..." Started Beth.

"And I'll come read you a story what d'ya say?" I said with a wink.

The little girl flushed "Okay!" She squealed before running behind Maggie to the bathroom.

"God it starts young." Said Glenn, running his hand through his hair. "My little girl has a crush on you."

"What can I say...She has great taste, I'm quite stunning."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "And so humble apparently."

I laughed, but sobered up quite quickly. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked taken aback.

"For the influence we have on your kids. Jude...Jude doesn't do it on purpose you know? I think I'm going to take the apartment we visited today, Jude kind of liked it."

"Jude liked anything you showed her, she probably would like a garden shed if it meant getting out of this house."

"No, Glenn it's not like that, it's not personal it's just that Jude...Jude likes her own space."

" If Jude makes it tomorrow she is going to make a shit load of money you know? You'll be able to rent anything." He took a deep breath. "She is just so much like him. You told me and I didn't believe it but this is...Almost everything she does reminds me of Daryl you know."

I nodded. I knew only too well what he was talking about.

"It's in the way she laughs, the way she glares, the way she fights, the way she bites her thumbnail when she is thinking hard or the way she fidgets on the spot when she is uncomfortable."

"Yea I know. I tend to think of her as Darylina Junior." I admitted.

"Are you going tomorrow? "

I sighed and nodded. "Of course I will...I took the morning off for that."

"Oh I did too." Glenn smiled. "I was not sure if you would want to go or not but I presumed that she would need some support there. Won't it be too hard on you?"

"Taking the test?" Glenn nodded. "Nah, I know she'll pass with flying colors. No, what makes me sick, is knowing what's going to happen after that, for the first time in forever I won't be able to protect her...for the first time I will have to be fully confident on her ability to protect herself and rely on the competency of her fellow soldiers. It's very hard for me to not be there for her. The one making sure she is safe. That has been my whole life for so long."

"Then why did you let her do it?"

I shrugged. "Because we both know I didn't have a choice. If there is something else that Darryl and Jude had in common it is how stubborn they were. I'm not even joking I literally never met anyone like them before. She wouldn't have given up, she would have tried some other time or she would have found another way other than the Army gone to risk her life anyways and I will have lost her in the process. I can't lose my sister. She is all I have left, and if I need to bite my tongue every now and then, and pray for her to stay safe that's what I'll do."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

In the morning, I was waiting in a stadium with 6 guys who were eying me curiously. They were all much bigger than me but I didn't really care.

I looked around and noticed Maggie, Glenn and Carl sitting there with the other families and I couldn't help but smile to them. I had told them they didn't have to come, but truth be told I was happy to have people here for me even if I'd rather get stabbed in the eye with a spoon than admit it.

We were called one by one to the centre of the stadium. The guys snickered when my name was called and I couldn't help but smile, they were underestimating me and it was a good thing.

"_Never let them know how good ya are, let'em think yer a weak lil'girl and then take advantage of their surprise. These few seconds gonna make a difference whether ya kill'em or ya die._" Uncle Daryl had told me during one of our many training session.

The exam was composed of 5 tests: Bow shooting, Knife throwing, gun shooting, running and hand to Hand combat... I could do that.

With no surprises, I came first at the bow shooting and knife throwing. The guys were not smiling at me anymore; they were probably realizing I was not just a pretty face and that I was real competition.

I came second at the gun shooting mainly because the guns they were using were much heavier than the ones I had been trained with. It took me a couple of bullets to actually find the centre of the target and empty my full chamber in it but Candidate 4, Connor, had just been better.

I finished in a first place tie in the run with Connor and now I only had the hand to hand combat left.

I was not even surprised when they paired me with Connor who was the only one more or less keeping up with my score.

Connor was 6'5 and easily 250 lbs. I looked at the people watching us and saw the worry in Glenn and Maggie's face but not on Carl's, he looked so serene.

"Don't worry I'll try not to hurt you too much little girl." Said Connor with a predatory grin.

I grinned back. "Come on big boy...what are you waiting for?" I asked, simply taking a defensive stance.

"_Yer just a girl Juju never forget that. I can train ya as much as I wanna to, y'all never be as strong as a guy. Never attack, let him take the first step... ya know it take twice as much energy to hit and miss than to hit yer taget. Jest let him come to ya, avoid being hit at any cost cuz if he hits ya and ya fall...yer lost. Do ya get me? Never let'em give ya a blow...Dodge, dodge and dodge. Yer small and thin, ya move like a fuckin' ballet dancer. Study the way he opens, the way his body moves when he throws his punch...Let him miss a few times, let him get tired and frustrated...He'll start to make mistakes and that's when ya'll have yer shot. Yer window of opportunity will be fuckin' short Juju, ya need to get him down before he realizes yer game. Ya have to hit strong and fast_."

"_Where?" I had asked, completely mesmerized by his words. I was only 12 and it seemed so impossible for me to take down a grown man._

"_First ya hit right there." He said pointing to his knee, on the joint just below the patella. 'It'll make his knee go backward and if ya hit hard enough with yer heel, it won't break his knee but it will definitely sprain it. Once ya done that...ya punch him with yer knuckles right here, in his Adam's apple, and then to finish him off, just kick him in the balls with all you have in ya, d'ya understand me? No pity, no doubt, no hesitations, ya jest do it. Put all yer fuckin rage, pain, fear in that kick cuz believe me Juju people are up to no good, if ya hesitate...show one sign of weakness, they'll eat ya."_

I was back to my fight, and Connor was still circling me, he took a step forward and punched. He was faster than I thought a big guy could be, and I barely avoided his punch that grazed my ear which was now flamingly painful. I would not assume anything again.

Connor tried to punch me and kick me a few times and missed, he was getting tired but not enough for my taste. I pretended to be distracted and he tried to land heavy blow, I waited 'til the last second to move and he was so surprised that he lost his footing for one second and I knew it was my window of action.

I jumped up and let my heel connect with his right knee, Connor roared in pain but his cry was cut off by my punch in the throat. As soon as he brought his hand to his throat, I thrust my leg as far backward as I could and kicked him straight in the crotch with all I had.

I heard a general "ohhhhh" from the males in the audience, some of them were wincing, and others instinctively covered their crotch. It took me less than a minute to make a mountain of a man cry like a baby... I was pretty sure that Unke Dary wouldn't have been prouder.

I turned toward the other candidates, and couldn't help but smile when two of the other candidates took a couple of steps back.

"Well, Miss Grimes you are done with your testing, please come back at 1 pm, a list will be posted by the door. If you are selected go meet your instructor. Good day" he added, looking down at his notebook clearly dismissing me.

I met Carl, Glenn and Maggie outside.

"Wow baby sis, still lethal I see" Said Carl, kissing my forehead.

"Just... remind me to never get you mad" said Glenn only half joking, possibly less.

Maggie grinned. "I never thought I would say this, but I am very proud of you Jude, you fight like a real warrior, Daryl taught you well."

"He was the best." I admitted.

Glenn and Carl had to go back to work after lunch, Maggie volunteered to come with me to see the results but I declined, it was something I had to do by myself.

It wasn't a surprised when I saw my name on the top of the list. I grinned, I knew I deserved to be there, I just wasn't sure if they were going to be honest enough to actually recognize I had been the best, and contrary to what I thought they really were.

It was stated that I had to go meet Caporal N. Barnes at 2:00 pm, room 1564. I quickly looked down the list and only 3 other recruits made it and they had to meet Caporal Barnes at the same time as me.

I had a bit more than an hour to kill and I didn't want to simply stand around like an idiot waiting for the guys to come check the list...I would spend enough time with them in the next few weeks, I didn't need to extend the pleasure.

I decided to start walking around and find the room to make sure I would be there on time. I could just sit by the door and wait, finally relax a little.

I found the room fairly quickly...maybe because of the clear exasperated voice I heard from there.

"No but seriously what did I ever do to you Uncle John?" Asked a young, masculine, voice. "I am one of the best Corporals here and you give me the girl to train?! Are you serious?"

"Stop being such a baby, I might be your Uncle but I am also your Major General do you understand me? I think you are the best suited to be her instructor because you are the best Corporal, and because I know you well, I know you won't be bias because of her sex. Maybe I am wrong, maybe your mom didn't raise you as well as I thought she did."

"But she is a girl! Girl can't fight!"

The older man laughed. "Son you didn't see her in that stadium, she is one scary kitten."

"Yes but a kitten remains a kitten no matter how much it wants to be a tiger.

That was enough, I saw red... Nobody talks about me like that, not even a stupid Corporal.

I walked in, without knocking. The young man had his back at me, I could see he had black hair and he was tall and pretty buff. The older man looked at me and frowned. "You're here early."

I nodded, and gave a military salute. "Soldier Kitten here" I said sarcastically. "Nice you meet you Corporal Tiger."

Corporal Barnes turned around and when I met his icy blue eyes it felt like I had been punched in my stomach. "Daryl" I whispered because as impossible as it seemed, the young man in front of me, who was throwing me a death glare was a younger, yet picture perfect, version of Uncle Daryl.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N:** Hey guys!

I know you thought this story would never be updated again and yet it is….I am sorry for the time it took but my beta hd been extremely busy and I got him the chapter late.

Anyways I sure hope you will like it, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 7**:

The Corporal frowned. "What did you say?" He barked.

"I…Nothing, sir." I stood straighter.

Another couple of guys came in, and I recognized them from this morning.

"Well I guess your students are coming in now, I better leave you to it." Said the older man.

The guys were gazing at me, one sneaked closer and grinned down. "Hi Judith...I'm Nate."

"Call me Jude," I replied, but I didn't smile or anything like that.

"I'm glad you made it."

"You are?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"You bet...I can't wait for us to get physical."

I grunted, and rolled my eyes. "We wouldn't want to break your pretty face."

"I'd like to see you try." He whispered, getting even closer.

"Do you need help?" Asked Corporal Barnes, glaring at both of us. "If any of you think it's a place to chit-chat you better leave now and never come back, do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir" I replied taking a couple of steps away from Nate who snickered under his breath.

"Is anything funny soldier..."

"Jones" Said Nate, standing straighter. "And no sir, nothing is funny."

Corporal Barnes looked at his chart. "I'm glad we agree Soldier Nathan Jones, because I don't see anything funny in the fact you finished third place...Two places behind a girl I might add."

This sounded a lot like a back handed compliment, but I decided to swallow my pride and keep my mouth shut...I was not in this guy's good book to start with.

"Anyways...As I was saying I am Corporal Barnes, Corporal Norman Barnes. Don't even think about ever trying to call me Norman...If any of you even try, be ready to do 250 push-ups with a 35 pound bag on your back . You can call me Corporal, Corporal Barnes or sir. Are we clear?"

We all remained silent.

He sighed. "Do you have any comprehension problems? I asked ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes Sir!" We all replied at the same time.

I was studying him, as he was pacing back and forth in front of us. After the first shock passed I could see some differences between him and Daryl, his hair was darker, he was taller, his nose was straighter and wider and his jaw was squarer but except for that he was so much like Daryl it made my heart ache...They had to be related somehow, there was no way otherwise. I hadn't know a lot about Uncle Daryl's family after all, maybe he had another brother or maybe even a sister...Maybe Merle had a kid and didn't tell Daryl about it.

"Your training with this unit will last 24 weeks, during which I will have to make you work, think and act as a group. You will have to be in complete unity to be efficient outside these walls, no argument, and no resentment. You will suffer, I will make you cry, and vomit and don't expect any privilege whoever you are."

I knew that comment was for me, I stood a little straighter and glared.

Corporal Barnes continued talking about his military background which I listened to with great interest, apparently he was the son of a General who was now in charge of the town of New Philadelphia...Lucky us, we had a Daddy's boy in charge.

"You're now free to go. Be here at 6:00 am sharp tomorrow to start your training." He clapped his hands to dismiss us. "Soldier Grimes, could you please stay behind."

The Corporal waited for the other soldiers to go and closed the door. He turned toward me his arms crossed on his chest.

"I know you heard everything I said, and I won't apologize. I truly believe a woman has no place in the army, especially the army we have now, in the world we live in."

"You made your opinion very clear sir." God it was hard for me to stay polite to such a macho prick.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you or to be nice. If I expect my men to do 300 push ups in the mud at 2 am, I would not expect any less of you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"I will not tolerate you to be a danger to my unit or my town. You are either as good as the others or you are out, I won't tolerate a dead weight, after your training, the town will be in your hands and I won't accept any mistakes or slow downs. I won't give you a second chance."

"I'm not asking for one."

He sighed wearily. "You're dismissed."

"Are you related to the Dixons' family?" I blurted out, and then wanted to kick myself, right now was not a moment to suffer from stupid verbal diarrhea.

"What the...Are you allergic to Mushrooms?" He asked

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought we were playing "fucking random questions". I am not your friend I am your Corporal, remember that Soldier."

"No I am not"

"You're not what?"

"Allergic to mushrooms. So? What's my answer?" I decided that, I was screwed anyway; I better get that answer out of him now.

"You're...Something." He said keeping a straight face but I could see light amusement in his eyes even if he was trying to hide it. "I don't know anybody of the name Dixon now I want you out in the next 2 seconds or I swear you won't need to come back tomorrow."

I ran out all the way back to Glenn and Maggie's house without stopping.

"Hi, is Carl back?" I asked as soon as I walked in the kitchen.

Maggie shook her head, looking down at the pot she was stirring. He went with Glenn and the girls to rent the place you visited yesterday.

"Oh...That's good" I said getting a bottle of water out of the fridge, and sitting heavily at the kitchen table.

"We're going to miss you and having you around." She added smiling kindly.

I simply smiled and nodded, what could I said that would not sound wrong?

She sighed and looked a little disappointed what was she expecting from me. "How was your first day?"

"Not too bad, do you know the guy in charge of this town?"

"General Barnes?"

I nodded.

"No not really, I saw him a few times at some events but I never talked to him no. I talked to his wife once, she was pretty nice."

"Was?"

"Yea...She died a couple of years ago. Why do you ask?"

"My Corporal is his son...Do you know him?"

She shook her head. "No, to be honest I didn't even know he had a son. Is he okay?"

"Yea he is just fine, he just looks familiar for some reason... Did his Mom or Dad remind you of anyone we know?"

She frowned. "No, weird question, why?"

I shrugged. "Just making conversation."

"Okay..." She trailed off, and I knew she didn't buy it.

"Can I ask you something? About Uncle Daryl?"

"Of course! Anything! Just talk to me Jude anything you need to know." She turned off the stove and came to sit with me.

"Uncle Daryl mentioned his brother a few times, Merle I think his name was? Did you know him well?"

Maggie grimaced, "Merle...Merle was not a very kind man. He only cared and did whatever he wanted to keep himself safe and it didn't matter who he hurt. Daryl was rough on the outside but he had honour and compassion...everything his brother did not."

"Do you know a lot about them from before? Before the ZA I mean."

Maggie shook her head. "No, only glimpses here and there. His Mom died when he was young, his father was a drunk...It was mostly Merle and him really and then he had you, oh you changed everything you know that right?"

I nodded pursing my lips, trying my best to contain my emotions.

"You made it all worthwhile for him, once he held you in his arms, and gave you your first ever bottle something switched in him. I truly believe it is when he found his purpose...To keep you safe."

I took a shaky breath. "Do you know where Glenn put the boxes with my stuff?"

"In the garage...Why?"

"I'm just looking for something. Would you mind if...?" I pointed to the general direction of the garage.

"No go ahead, I need to finish dinner anyways."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"So when are you going to move in?" Asked Glenn, as we parked in front of the house.

"Come Sophia!" Said Beth, grabbing her sister's hand. "Let's play with Killer before Carl and Jude leave."

"I'm going to miss those kids." I said honestly. I was going to miss living there to be honest, Maggie and Glenn were now the closest thing that Jude and I had of a family but she wanted our space and I wanted her happy. The choice had been made for me.

"You know you could stay if you wanted to."

"No, I really can't." I smiled. "I think we'll move tomorrow, after work...We don't have much; one trip with the truck will be enough. That's a benefit of the apocalypse; you're not really materialist anymore."

"You can say that..." Glenn frowned looking at the garage door. "Somebody forgot the lights."

"I'll take care of that, go to your wife."

Glenn nodded. "I'm going to miss you kid."

I chuckled; it had been quite some time since anyone called me kid and it felt nice. "I won't be far plus we're working in the same company and believe me it will not take more than a month for Jude and I to be tired of noodles, you'll have us for dinner a lot."

"We'll be looking forward to it."

"Sure, since you're not the one cooking."

He shrugged. "I'm the man of the house, what I say goes." He quickly looked around. "I just hope Maggie didn't hear that" he stage whispered.

"I missed you too Glenn" I said sincerely, "and even if my sister is too damaged and stubborn to recognize that...She missed you too."

When I walked into the garage it was very quiet, I was about to turn off the light when I heard a muffled sniffling sound.

"Is anyone here?"

"It's me." Said Jude, from behind the boxes.

She was crouched down, she looked up and smiled...Her face was dry but her eyes were red, she had been crying again.

I sat across from her, pretending to ignore the fact she had been crying. "What are you looking at?" I asked pointing to the black notebook she had in her hand.

Daryl had found a Polaroid when Judith had been around 4, I remember as it was during one of our runs for food. Daryl saw it in the window of a thrift shop, he went and took it along with 5 boxes of Polaroid paper.

"_What are you going to do with this junk?" I had asked him them._

"_Ya serious boy? This is precious. Now we'll have pictures, material proof we're there...It's more than memories, it's important to know, it's important to say...'see him, he was part of my life once upon a time'"_

We had taken sparse pictures only on moments we considered essential which meant that we took exactly 50 photos in 13 years but it had been one of Daryl's most prized possessions.

She gave it to me and I couldn't help the pang of sadness when I saw the picture Jude had been looking at. It was Daryl sitting on a chair with Jude on his lap. She was maybe 5 or 6 and she had the most hideous hairstyle you could imagine with two terribly crooked pigtails but she and Daryl were smiling as proudly as could be. It was the first time Daryl did her pigtails, and because Daryl did them, Jude found them perfect. Carol had tried to correct that, but each time she came too close Jude had just glared so she had walked all day like that feeling like the prettiest little girl and Daryl as the proudest father.

"Why are you doing that to yourself Jude? It's too early...you need to heal first, we need to heal first. One day these pictures will make you smile but not now."

"It's just… I needed to be sure it was not in my head you know...That he really looked like that. It felt like I was trying to convince myself he looked just like him to make me feel better but no, I know what I saw."

"What?" I put the notebook back in the box, and dragged myself closer to her. "Jude I'm lost..." I grabbed her hands and held them tight. "Who looked –"

"I am scared I will forget him" She said pulling a shirt from a box an sniffing the collar. When I opened the box, I got a whiff of him and I realized I had almost forgotten what he smelled like. His voice…I can still hear it but I wonder is it his real voice or just my imagination and will it start to fade? I can't forget him or what made him 'him'"

"You won't Juju," I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead. "We'll keep him alive."

"Thank you." She whispered against my shoulder.

"But what pushed you to open the boxes, what were you looking for?"

She shook her head, and looked away. "Nothing."

"You said someone looked special or something…."

"I just….I just don't know what I am saying anymore." She laughed and it sounded fake. It was plain in her face that she was lying.

I stood up, and extended my hand to help her up. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

She took my hands; "I know…" She smiled again. "We better go dinner is ready."

I looked at her as she walked away and felt a huge stabbing pain in my chest. For the first time ever my sister just lied straight to my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N**: Hey guys!

I know most of you had given up on this story but the beta was crazy busy he is going to be a father and all. This story will be in hiatus for a little while but I promise we are not forgetting it.

Thanks for the reviews and support

Steffy.

**Chapter 8**:

"Hey Carl? Mr. Meyer would like to see you."

I looked up from the schedule I was working on, to see Veronica, the assistant of the boss. She was probably the nicest woman ever with a smile that could light up a whole room. All in all she was way too nice for me to even look at her as something other than a friend.

"Oh I noticed you moved." She said as we were walking back to the main building. "How do you like the new place?"

"The house was nice for sure, but the apartment is fine, it's big enough for Jude and I."

"Jude? Is she your girlfriend?"

I snorted. "Jude is a pain in my ass, that's what she is."

"I...Okay." She said, sitting back behind her desk after telling Mr. Meyer I had arrived.

I saw her face fall ever so slightly. I should have let her assume that Jude was my girlfriend, kill the hope before it got too high, she was too nice a girl to be with someone like me, yet even if I knew it was for the best I couldn't help but say. "Jude is not my girlfriend, she is my pigheaded little sister...I don't have a girlfriend actually"

She blushed faintly, and I couldn't help but smile at that, it was cute. "Oh okay because I was thinking that maybe we could-"

"Ah Carl I'm glad you could make it, please come in."

It was a saved by the bell moment, I knew she liked me and I knew I would have to tell her no... Not because I didn't like her but because she had the potential to make me like her too much.

"Carl, it has now been over a month since you started working here, and I wanted to know how you are handling things, is it too much or just enough? Could you handle more responsibility?"

"Things are going well... I think the team is pretty happy with me, not that they would tell me otherwise if it was not the case."

He chuckled. "Probably not. I was wondering if you minded taking care of a second team."

I was surprised, not even here a month and he wanted to give me more responsibility. The world population had probably dropped dramatically which reduced my direct competition but I still couldn't believe it.

"It won't be permanent but one of the other supervisors lost someone and he needs some time."

I nodded. "Natural causes?"

Mr. Meyer shook his head and sighed. "No, we seem to forget sometimes that the world outside is lethal. His nephew and his girlfriend paid the price for that."

I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. Soon enough it would be my sister going out in that same lethal world...in rescue or scavenger or other types of stupid missions.

"One thing is sure I will not forget what is outside these walls."

"Because of your sister isn't it? My son told me about her, he is in the army too."

I froze ever so slightly. Jude had taken a lot of bullshit over the past few weeks and I did too for supporting her choice. There were two kinds of people, people who approved of a girl joining the army and the people against it. To be fair, the people against it were a minority but they were the most vocal. I didn't know what I would do if my boss was one of those...well maybe I did, I will probably be looking for a new job before the end of the day. "Yes Jude is in the army," I replied warily.

"To be honest I was not sure of what to think about a woman joining the army... I have to admit I have never been keen at the idea of a woman fighting but my son made me change my mind."

"Did He?"

He nodded. "Yes, he has been in the army for a few years now, He is a part of the elite, under the command of the general himself. They took the new unit out last week for a gas mission and it seems that your sister can hold herself pretty well, better than most men. My son even told me she risked herself to save someone from his unit. He was pretty impressed with her."

I forced a smile. "Yea that's just so Jude." The stupid girl with no instinct of self-preservation I want to kick in the butt I added to myself.

"So we're good for the team?"

I nodded. "Yes perfect thanks." I was trying to hide my anger, she promised me to be careful and yet I had to find out, by a complete stranger, that she was just as reckless as I suspected her to be.

"So Carl I was thinking maybe we could go grab a coffee sometimes" Veronica said when I exited the office.

I didn't know what got into me, was it the lack of sleep, my anger toward Jude or just my irritation toward myself but I just lost it, and I lost it on the nicest person in the world. "You know what Veronica; no I don't think we should. You are a nice girl and all but I'm not looking for someone and if it is to be friends I don't want that either so please don't waste your time on me okay?"

Her face was filled with hurt and I couldn't believe I said all these things when I didn't even mean half of it.

"No Veronica I'm-"

She raised her hand. "No it's okay, you made it clear thanks. I won't bother you again I promise." She was looking straight ahead, but I could hear the slight shiver in her voice leading me to think she was close to tears.

I sighed, right at this instant I hated myself. She was the only good thing I found here and I just hurt her. "Please..."

She shook her head. "I rather you be mean, I rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye, I rather take a blow at least now I know. Just go please."

"Veronica, could you come in my office?" Mr Meyer called in the interphone.

She took a notebook from the desk and walked away without another look for me.

I growled pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself; I couldn't be in a fool mood all day. I already managed to hurt the sweetest person on the planet.

When I got home that night I was not feeling any better and I didn't even know how I could approach things with Jude anymore. I thought that getting our own place, that me, more or less accepting her idiotic desire to be in the Army, would mend what had been broken but she seemed on edge since she joined, like if she was keeping a secret. I had thought it might be because they treated her unfairly but after what Meyer had said it didn't seem to be the case.

I was not even surprised to find her rummaging into Uncle Daryl's stuff again.

"Seriously Jude what the hell are you looking for in these boxes?"

"Nothing special" she replied looking up at me.

"Really? You have been buried in these boxes every chance you got for the past three weeks and yet you are not looking for nothing special well... little sis I sure hope you fight better than you lie because you suck."

"I just want to know about Uncle Daryl's life before."

"Before what? Seriously Jude, I've been living with the man for almost twenty years...What is there to know that you don't already know?"

"You know who he was before the dead raised, who was he then?"

"Why does it matter? What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything." She started to play with her hair...a dead giveaway of her guilty conscience.

"You're just on edge all the time, I thought it was because of your training, I tried to be understanding but I found out today that you risked your life to save a stupid soldier and—"

"Are you spying on me?!"

I snorted. "Hardly and that's not the point okay! You are hiding something from me and believe me, I will find out what it is."

"I can't talk to you, I want to but I can't"

I sighed, sitting heavily on the sofa. She changed so much since Daryl died, it was like I was losing her and the more I tried to hold on to her, the more she was slipping through my fingers.

"Just try me."

She shook her head and sat across from me. "I just... I don't know for the past few weeks I keep wondering about Uncle Daryl before it all happened. Had he been married? Did he have kids? Did they die? You know" she shrugged. "I'm just curious."

Her little shrugged didn't fool me; I knew it was much more important to her than what she led me to think. "Jude-"

"And I want to tell you that I didn't risk my life...not really, I knew I could make it. Whoever told you otherwise is a dickhead. You should find a better spy...or better yet, just leave it alone."

"I didn't spy on you, my boss's son is in one of the units you worked with last week and he just told me they had been pretty impressed with you. I trusted you when you said you would not take stupid risks, I never thought I shouldn't have trusted you but I guess I was wrong... again."

I saw her wince ever so slightly and I knew I touched where it hurt, you could tell her a lot of things but it was always painful for her when it came to trust.

"It was not a risk Carl, you know how fast I move, and you know how quiet I am...I could get to that walker before anybody else so quietly he didn't even notice. Seriously what should I have done? Let him die because there was a minimal chance I would get hurt? If we think like that then I shouldn't go outside as there is a chance I get run over by a car. She sighed. Seriously Carl people have been seeing much more into what I did than they should, it was probably because the rest of my team stayed frozen like dummies...and don't worry my Corporal gave me shit about it already, god it was like I tore him a second asshole."

I smiled, I liked that Corporal already. Jude has never dealt with authority very well. Only Daryl managed to keep her in line but now that he was gone I hoped this Corporal would give her that structure and if he couldn't either way I'll be fine. Because if she reacted with him the way I expected she might with a nice punch, she would end up kicked out of the army and she would be safe here with me or if by some kind of miracle he managed to get her in line, then she will get back the structure she desperately needed.

"I'd like to meet the man that managed to throw a fit without you punching him."

Jude paled ever so slightly but I pretended to not notice. She didn't want me to meet her Corporal which made me want to meet him even more. I knew she was hiding something from me, something big...I hated the distance it was causing between us, of everything I was pretty sure it couldn't be worse than every option that were going through my mind...from a fight club, to a human trafficking business.

"Yea...let's just wait a while okay? I don't think it's a good idea to introduce the overprotective big brother to my team yet, it's already so hard for them to see me as an actual member of their team."

I nodded. "Yea it makes sense I understand... but you know I am here for you right? No matter what."

I kissed her forehead before going to my bedroom, she hadn't noticed I didn't promise because I would meet this guy and see why she seemed so dead against me meeting him. She was stubborn but she was not the only one...I was not letting a secret create a gap between us, I was going to know what she was hiding with or without her help.


End file.
